Save Me
by Senket
Summary: There's a fragile boy who's willing to let go of his life. Can he be saved? Yoai. PG for suicide thoughts. only first chapter is entirely angst. The rest might have bits and pieces, but are mostly humor
1. Die for you

I only own my heart, soul, brain, my hands, the pen and paper that helped me write this story's manuscript and the tears that fell on the paper

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I lay in bed. Crying. Crying my heart out. I waited for someone. Anyone. But I knew it was in vain. No one would come. No one cared. I had friends once. Yes. One was like me. Yugi Mouto. I'm sure you've heard of him. It's him and his spirit. Then there's Téa and Tristan. And Joey and Mai. Seto and Mokuba. They all have someone, anyone. Someone to protect them. I'm still alone. Still crying, huddling. Someone save me, anybody. SAVE ME! I know it's useless. I have my person. Yes. My own match. Only he beats me. Hurts me. More then he'll ever know. He doesn't understand how deep it goes. It's useless. No one knows. No one cares. It matters to none that a lonely white-haired teen dies tonight. No matter. I'll finally sleep forever. No more pain. No more beating. No more loneliness. The void, I want, need the void. Endless, eternal. I need it. Oh, my Yami, my darkness, my only, my love. Why? WHY? My pain will leave tonight. It'll fly, with my soul. I hope no one will heed this torment. I hope no one finds my ring. Oh, Yami. Why couldn't you love me? Why beat me? Yami…

~*~

            Ryou shakes with sobs, excruciating pain easily visible in his chocolate eyes. So fragile, immersed in pain. The tears course down his pale cheeks as he reaches. In the dark room, he clutches the ring.  'Yami…Yami…I love you, Yami.' Unheard words echo through his head as he grabs a glittering, encrusted knife. Ever so pure looking. Ever so ironic. Ryou lightly skims the scar over his heart with the sharp point, and stops at its bottom, wanting, praying, NEEDING the torture to stop. He shakes harder, thoughts running through his head, not allowing them to be heard, fearing another beating from it. 'I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Oh why, how, why do I?' He quiets and freezes, about to plunge the jeweled blade into his heart. A strong hand stops his and pulls the fingers apart, tossing the dagger away. The frail boy looks up at his darker half, eyes watery. 'Oh please, please, say it's because you love me.' "What do you think you're doing?" The strong, commanding voice makes him wince. "I…I…" "Are you trying to keep me from getting the other items? Trying to sent me back for another couple millennia?" The small boy burst into fresh, pained tears. "Please…please, Yami…" "Please what, weakling? You want me to go back to that retched Pharaoh so he can banish me again?" Ryou shook. "No! No. I don't want to hurt you. Please!" The chocolate eyes, scarred with long borne torture and endless guilt, look to equal colored ones of malice and hate, though slowly changing. "Ryou Bakura." The small British boy winces and looks away. 'No. My death. My death. It'll never end.' Shuddery gasps escape his lips as he awaits the beating, eyes tightly sealed, nut his darkness remains motionless. "Why didn't you tell me?" Eyes fly open and Ryou halts, stunned. "Wh…wh…what do y…you me…mean?" Suddenly, Ryou finds himself on his back, hands clasped within his Yami's, a warm body over his. His eyes flutter as he feels harsh lips against his own. "Ryou Bakura, why didn't you tell me?"


	2. Written

Chapter 2 

Beverly: OK, so, Joey tell Bakura a sweet but very OOC Bakura and a happy Ryou

Bakura: You are so horrible! How could you do this to me!

Beverly: It's actually quite easy. And I'm just relaying what happened

Bakura: *rolls his eyes* Yeah sure.

Beverly: Just so you know

Bakura: well, you aren't in there, so ha

Beverly: well, I put Joey with Mai for once

Bakura: Then that's not what happened!

Beverly: And I'll either leave myself out or stick with Seto, or put Mai with Seto instead. That works. Joey, tell them. Whoever is reading this, should I put myself in? If you want to know my story, read Meeting Silence. Ok, now I'll shut it.

/Bakura/ //Ryou//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou slept peacefully in his Yami's arms, who was in memories and thoughts of the last half hour

[Flashback]

Bakura parted from Ryou, who started sobbing in his chest. "Thank you." And he kept mumbling incoherently. The tomb robber kissed his hikari's forehead. /Sleep, love, you need it./ Ryou froze. "What'd you call me?" "Umm…" Ryou smiled brightly and Bakura had to swallow. His light leaned into him. "I love you too, My Yami." (Sound like Miami. Hehehe.)

[End of flashback]

'I still can't believe I said that.' He sighed and got out of bed, slowly, as to not wake up Ryou. Thank the gods it was Saturday. Ryou wasn't exactly thinking about school when he attempted suicide and it was well past midnight when the incident happened. Bakura walked to the study and over to his 'plans' for the MI (Millennium items,) written in hieroglyphs and moved them aside, revealing an open notebook written in English. He had asked his hikari about his father's researched and got thought to read, write and speak English, even though he could only speak Japanese. 'Should I show him? Should I not?' He shrugged and decided there was no point keeping it a secret.

~*~

Morning (11:03)

Ryou woke up and looked around. He went into his father's study, where Bakura always seemed to be, working on plans for the MI. He noticed the desktop was nearly empty and was suddenly afraid, his stomach tight and him feeling sick. 'Did… did I just dream it all? Why would he just leave like that?' He went over, desperate for any clue that he wasn't suddenly completely alone. On the nicely-polished desk was a notebook he recognized and a note addressed to him.

Ryou- 

_Don't worry. I didn't go anywhere._

He smiled weakly. Surely, the tomb robber wouldn't lie about something like that. But still somewhere in the recesses of his mind, doubt and fear still lurked

_I no longer need my 'plans,' so I threw them away._ 'Huh? What does that mean?' _If you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't since I didn't let you touch them, I haven't worked on them for over a month now. Instead, I was writing this. Go ahead and read it, it won't bite. I'm sure you'll be interested._

Ryou rose an eyebrow, his attention peaked. 'What could he possibly be talking about?' He plopped down in a nearby chair and grabbed the notebook, opening it. The first page was covered in hieroglyphs, underneath it, in scrawny, fast written writing, was the translation.

______________________________________________________________________

Let me in 

_I'll close the door_

_Let me dance the dream_

_Let me live the truth_

_Love me, leave me_

_I don't care_

_It doesn't matter_

_Just let me in_

_Let me love you_

_Can't make me hate you_

_I'll be there for eternity_

_What do you think of me?_

Ryou blinked a couple times and read it over. Had he read that right? Was he imagining things? He turned the page and kept reading.

Page 4:

Thinking of you 

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Remembering you_

_Back against the wall_

_Wanting you_

_Lying on my side_

_Dreaming of you_

_A smile on my face_

'What? I think I missed something…'

Page 8:

Whatever I say 

_Whatever you see_

_Whatever I pretend_

_Don't let me be_

'Who ever would have thought?'

Page 22:

Miss me? 

_Thinking_

_See me?_

_Wishing_

_Feel me?_

_Knowing_

_Hear me?_

_Crying_

_I do_

'Yami… My Yami'

Page 53:

My hikari- 

There's no point writing this, as you'll never read it anyway. What can I say? At least I'm not writing an idiot thing to some 'Dear diary' like a giggling girl. 'Now there's the tomb robber I know and love.' Ryou thought smiling. I guess I never liked girls anyway. Especially Téa. Ugh. Too much annoying friendship talk. But…I'm sorry for hurting you. It hurts to do it, but I'm just so weak myself. It's just because I'm afraid of whatever you'd do if you found out what I really think of you. So, to make sure you don't find out, I act like I hate you. But it's so hard to look at you after. I can see it, how you look so dejected, so alone. And I want to fall to my knees and apologize. And I want to go over and hold you in my arms until you stop crying. And I can see I'm pushing you too far. You look so dead. All the time, but especially after. I hate hurting you like I do.  You remember the 'guys?' How I wouldn't allow you to talk to them or anything?  Stupid question. How could you forget? I know I say it's just because they are my enemies, but it's not true. I can see the way the way you stare, the way your eyes glaze over when you see them together, and you look like you're about to cry. It hurts you nearly as much as the daily beatings. I'm such a coward. Always hiding.

Maybe tomorrow…

Ryou stared a while before turning the page, where he found another note.

            Hello love-

Did you really read all that? I'm surprised, but maybe I shouldn't be. Do you believe that I'm still here now? You better.

He smiled. Indeed, he now trusted Yami completely. Now that his mind was no longer occupied, he felt hungry. He ran to the kitchen and skidded to a halt. He made himself some soup and proceeded to fill his stomach. As soon as he was done, he wanted to see his Yami. Wondering where he could possibly be, the British duelist entered the living room and found the object of his attention sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling Thinking of you, Staring at the ceiling. He silently walked over and sat on his lap. Bakura looked down, but soon closed his eyes. Ryou wrapped his arms around his Yami's neck, and felt him wrap his own around his waist. Bakura pulled the boy closer to him, deepening the kiss, and hearing his hikari moan. Ryou broke the kiss and smiled at the tomb robber. "Thanks." "Anything for you…" And they stayed on the couch for a while 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: 

As I was saying. Sorry, I couldn't keep it sad and angst very long. The first chapter was al impulse and soul writing, no thinking involved, minus when I corrected it slightly. It's a                mood I get stuck in once in a while. Sorry if you think the first chapter's better. So do I. Anyway. For the next chapter, I'm bringing in the other characters and I need to know If you think I should but myself in (Meeting Silence) or not. If yes, should I put Mai with Joey or Seto? Whoever she doesn't go with, I will.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3-Reunion 

Beverly: I had to put SOME humor in this one. Can't keep serious and sweet for TOO long…`__`U  Oh, and I decided to stick Bev. W/ Joey since NO ONE REVIEWED! Heero-glares and fumes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning,"

            Ryou said sleepily He looked over to his desk where Bakura was studiously working over papers covered in hieroglyphs.

            "Hungry?"

            Bakura didn't look up, barely reacted.

            "Spirits don't eat."

            Ryou nodded and grabbed an apple toaster strudel and (What? They taste good.) stuffed it into his mouth.  He grabbed his backpack and opened the door.

            "Later."

            Right before he closed the door, Bakura spoke.

            "Oh, and Ryou?"

            "Uhu?"

            His Yami didn't even look up.

            "You have my permission to talk to Yugi and the others."

            Ryou smiled brightly.

            "Thanks My Yami" (MIAMI!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! WAG [Yami Beverly]: *blink blink* `_`U)

            Ryou slammed the door and ran, full of energy for the first time in four years. Bakura smiled to himself and went back to writing his… 'plans.'

            (You better know what 'plans' I'm talking about! Wag: yeah, I know! Beverly: I wasn't talkin' to you! WAG: whatever)

~*~*~*~*~

            Ryou walked up to Yugi before first period.

            "Hey Yugi."

            "Ryou? What are you doing here? Bakura is going to beat you to pulp!"

            "No he won't."

            "But he hates when you're near us."

            "Not anymore. Besides, he gave me his permission. Not that I need it anymore."

            "WHAT?"

            Ryou blushed and smiled, biting his lip shyly.

            "So…how's your relationship with Yami?"

            Ryou noticed the short 12th grader playing with a golden ring.

            "Engaged?"

            Yugi blushed and smiled, then blinked a couple times.

            "Which reminds me, we were all going to meet at the Game Shop after school. Wanna come? I'm sure everyone missed you."

             "Sure, I'll be there. Thanks, Yugi."

            But first, he wanted to keep Bakura from worrying.

            //Yami, I'm going to Yugi's after school, Ok?//

            /Sure, Hikari. Mind if I come along?/

            //Not at all//

~*~*~*~*~

            /Remember to tell them I'm coming too, Hikari. You don't want me to scare anyone. On second thought, don't say anything about it./

            //Sure thing, my Yami//

            /Don't call me that!/

            Ryou mentally pouted and did puppy eyes.

            //Why not?//

            /Quit it! Or I'll…umm…uhh…/

            //Please?//

            /No! I hate Miami! Remember the time Beverly brought us there?/

            Ryou smiled sweetly and batted his eyes. (again, mentally)

            /No! That's cheating! Ohh…ok, fine./

            //Thank you!//

~*~*~*~*~

            Ryou walked in, the others already there.

            "Hey guys."

            Joey looked up and blanched.

            "Ryou! What are you doing here?"

            "Having fun, hopefully."

            "But Bakura."

            Mentioned, Bakura came out of the ring.

            "What about me?"

            "Bakura!"

            Yami jumped up and tried to block Ryou from Bakura, but the boy slunk from behind him and joined his darker half, slipping an arm around his waist.

            "Don't worry, Pharaoh. I won't hurt him."

            Bakura smirked as Ryou put his head on his shoulder. There was a collective gasp and Bakura smiled mockingly. They looked around at everyone. (clockwise) Yami sat back down next Yugi, their fingers intertwined and the shorter leaning into his other part. Joey and Beverly were sitting on the couch nearby. Well, Beverly was more lying down, her head on Joey's lap, his arm lazily draped over her. 14-year-old Mokuba played with a deck he had made, sitting near a platinum blond, amber-eyed girl his age. His brother was skeptically staring at the British boy and his Yami, holding Mai in his arms. Ryou noticed someone missing.

            "Where are Tristan and Téa?"

            "They stopped hanging around us slightly before Aura came by." (sorry to their fans, but I can't write them really well.)

            Beverly smiled at them from the couch. Mai spoke up.

            "Nice to know you've admitted, Bakura."

            "You KNEW?!?"

            "Of course! I'm a female."

            "If you knew, then…"

            Beverly grinned from the couch.

            "That's right. I knew too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Joey, tell 'em Well, that's it. Since Bakura was being mean, I decided to give him a shock too.

Bakura: Why you…

Beverly: *Laughs and runs off*


	4. Chase

Chapter 4-Chase and a visitor 

Beverly: Well, say, I never should have gone to that party with Joseph.

Bakura: Why?

Beverly: Hey! Idiot! Tell Bakura that Ryou and he'll find out soon enough.

Joey: Bakura, you and Ryou will find out soon enough

Beverly: Jerk. *bops Joey on the head*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ryou snuck up behind Bakura. He wrapped his arms around his darker half and kissed his neck, causing Bakura to mess up his writing. Ryou ran off as Bakura swiveled around, running after him.

            "Baka! Get back here!"

            "Gotta catch me first!"

            Ryou giggled and ran down the stairs and into his father's library. Bakura appeared at the door.

            "Ryou, get back here this instant."

            "Come and get me."

            "Hikari…"

            "I'm not coming."

            Bakura sighed and walked on. He went around a tall shelf of old documents, and heard a sound behind him. He turned around, staring wide-eyed as the shelf fell on top of him. A LONG string of curses, Egyptian, Japanese and English, escaped his lips as he rummaged around, trying to get out. Hearing his hikari's stifled laughter, he growled.

            "Ryou! Get me out of here."

            "Nu uh."

            He heard footsteps, then the door open and close.

            //Oh, very funny. I can't believe you.//

            /Well, I'm not the one who got stuck under there. Besides, you hadn't caught me yet./

            Bakura growled as he kept trying to worm himself out from under the shelf.

~*~*~*~*~

A while later

            Bakura walked into his bedroom, which was technically Ryou's father's, and closed to door behind him.

            "Ryou? What are you doing in your father's room?"

            Ryou looked over innocently and giggled. Bakura, who had been dusty and coughing, took a shower and his hair was still wet, dripping down the back of his black shirt.

            "Hiding?"

            "Very funny."

            He pouted and widened his chocolate eyes in chibi fashion.

            "You're not mad at me, are you?"

            Ryou laughed, ruining his act, but it was a joke anyway. Bakura approached the king bed were Ryou was lying.

            "How could I stay mad at you?"

            Ryou giggled and was quieted with a kiss.

            "Especially when you're on MY bed."

~*~*~*~*~

            Ryou was sleeping next to Bakura when the doorbell ran. He woke up and got out of bed, walking over his room to get dressed. He started musing about last night (it had been his first after all,) but was jumped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang again.

            "All right, I'm coming."

            He shuffled sleepily down the steps and opened the door.

            "Joey? What are you doing here at 8AM on a Saturday?"

"Bevy threw me out for a while and dad doesn't want me in the house."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"You know me. I promise I won't tell anyone without your permission."

"Well…ok."

Joey leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The boy's eyes widened. Now fully awake, Ryou started laughing…hard. Joey turned red and stomped into the house.

"Sorry Joey."

Ryou gasped and tried catching his breath, but just succeeded in laughing even harder, rolling on the floor and clutching his sides.

"It's just that…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The laughing woke Bakura up, who dressed and stood at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on? Joey, what are you doing here?"

Ryou turned to Joey.

Oh, can I please please PLEASE tell him?"

Joey flushed.

"fine."

Ryou sent a message to Bakura, who instantly woke up. After a couple of seconds, he started laughing. So hard, in fact, that he tumbled down to stairs. Joey brightened.

"It's NOT funny."

"Yes it is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Yeah, like I said, Joey. You're a BAKA

Joey: But it was an accident!

Beverly: I DON'T CARE! *starts yelling at Joey who whimpers*

Yugi: What happened?

Yami: We'll find out at the same time as the readers, aibou.

Yugi: That's not fair! How come Ryou and Bakura get to know?

Ryou: Because we live closer to Joey than you.

Yami: So what happened exactly?

Ryou: Well…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Ryou and Bakura: *Laugh to death, than come alive again and laugh some more.*

Seto, Mokuba and Aura: *have question marks floating all around their head.*

Mai: I guess we'll find out next chapter then…


	5. wait WHAT?

**Chapter 5-wait…WHAT?**

Joey: *appears, running* AHHHHHHHHH

Beverly: Idiot! Get back here! *Runs after Joey, trying to whack him with her rod*

Ryou & Bakura: *laughing*

Seto, Mai, Mokuba and Aura: *still covered in?*

Yugi: Guess we get to find out what happened now.

Ryou: Quite right. *Looks over to Joey and Beverly and starts laughing again*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yugi woke up and went downstairs to cook breakfast when the phone ran.

            "Hello?"

            "Yugi! Come over here! Bring Yami and the others. We've already got Joey. Come on!"

            "Ryou?"

            "Yeah. Come on, hurry up! I'll make everyone breakfast."

            "Ok, Ryou. I'm coming."

~*~*~*~*~

            Yugi knocked and Ryou opened the door, looking ruffled. Bakura was rubbing his sore neck and back.

            "What's with Bakura?"

            "He fell down the stairs. Come on in."

            They all came in to see a very red, disgruntled Joey sitting on the couch, a duffel on his lap. Beverly threw her boomerang expertly and smirked when Joey fell unconscious. Ryou and Bakura stifled their laughter. She huffed.

            "Where are Seto and them?"

            "He's bringing the others. I just got Yami and Beverly."

            Right then, a long, black limo appeared.

            "There they are."

Joey got up and rubbed his head.

"Owww…Bevy!"

"Doesn't work as well as it used to. I should get something stronger."

She muttered.

"Besides, you deserved it."

"But it WAS partially your fault."

"So?"

"But Bevy…"

He whined.

"Come on. The party was YOUR idea."

She huffed and looked over, but her anger melted when she saw his face. She made a face.

"I can't stay mad at you very long, can I?"

He laughed and bounded over, hugging her.

"Guess not."

Seto walked in.

"So, what did you call us here for, Ryou?"

The mentioned grinned.

"I think Beverly and Joey have something to tell everyone."

They both made a face at the white-haired, who started laughing with his Yami.

"Oh…you are so VERY funny."

Bakura snickered.

"Oh yes, aren't we?"

Mokuba blinked.

"Umm…Mind actually TELLING us what's going on?"

"After breakfast, which Ryou was supposed to cook."

"Oh, yeah. It's ready."

~*~*~*~*~

            Ryou, Beverly and Yugi put the dishes away and joined the others in the living room.

            "So, you wanted to tell us?"

            Mai raised her brow at Beverly.

"Wasn't my idea. Ask Joey."

"Joey?"

Seto turned to face him.

"You wanted to tell us…"

"Well, me and Bevy went to a party."

"We knew that already."

"And we got drunk."

"So?"

"Shut it, Kaiba. Being that we weren't paying attention."

"Cut to the chase, doggy."

Which resulted in Seto getting hit and an 'only I'M allowed to call him that' from Beverly. Joey sighed.

"Well…Beverlyisgoingtohavetriplets."

"Excuse me?"

"Beverlyisgoingtohavetriplets."

"What?"

Bakura snickered and turned to Seto.

"What Joey is TRYING to say, is Beverly's gonna have triplets."

Everyone stared, shocked. Then they all burst out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: *makes a face* Only did this because I accidentally stuck that idea in Sailor Millennium's story and she forced me into it. Ugh.

Joey: Well I'm the one getting throw out and whammed.

Beverly: But you're not bearing, are you?

Joey: *shudder*

Beverly: I didn't think so. REVIEW!


	6. Invitation

Chapter 6- 

Beverly: Wait a sec, first I gotta wait till these guys stop laughing…

^5 minutes later^

Still waiting…

^30 minutes later^

*sigh*

^1 hour later^

…

^4 hours later^

…

^10 hours later ^

…

^12 hours later ^

…

^15 hours later ^

…

^18 hours later ^

…

^20 hours later ^

…

^24 hours later ^

…

^24:01 later^

…Ok, here's the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Beverly was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed and sending murderous glances at her laughing friend.

            "Oh, shut up. Or I'll make you eat my rusting rods."

            That quieted them. That may also have been because they had seen her stuff one down one down Bandit Keith's throat… and the look on his face while she did it.

            "And besides"

            She smirked.

            "You should be 'celebrating' Ryou getting laid."

            Ryou and Bakura turned red and she grinned evilly.

            "Oh, you didn't really think I wouldn't notice did you?"

            The rest stared at the two white-haired, speechless, before they completely processed what was going on. Yugi found that the silence was too pressing.

            "Umm…that was fast."

            Yami nodded.

            "You two've only been together five days."

            "Seven."

            Bakura glared. Mai rolled her eyes.

            "Big difference. It took me four months and they say I'm slutty."

            Seto growled.

            "Only in dress."

            Mokuba rolled his eyes. 'Not again.' Seto, Mai, Joey, Yugi and Yami started discussing how long it should take and what kind of relationship Ryou and Bakura seemed to be in. Bakura quickly had had enough. He shouted.

            "HEY!!!" (that always works for me)

            They all quieted and looked over, eyes wide. Ryou spoke.

            "Thank you. Can we go do something, like the arcade and such? I haven't gone anywhere for four years."

            Beverly shrugged.

            "Well, Joey and I were going to take a vacation to Montreal for the break."

            "All that trouble and travel money for 5 days?"

            "Mom and Dad bought me a private jet when I first came here four years ago as a 'going-away' present. They're really extravagant sometimes. Want to come?"

            They all nodded.

            "Ok, it's all set. We're going to Canada."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Canada rules!

Yami:Yeah, we know.

Beverly: Shut your trap. Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW SOON


	7. Canada, here we come! Eventually

**Chapter 7-Canada, here we come! Eventually…**

Yugi: Yay, we're

Yami: Quiet aibou.

Yugi: *pouts* ok

Beverly: Say it.

Yugi: Really?

Beverly: sure.

Yugi: We're going to Montreal!

Beverly: HA! You owe me ten bucks

Yami: No I don't…

Beverly: Hand it over Pharaoh

Yami: fine *pouts*

Beverly: Guess Yugi must have taught him that *smirks and grabs money*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Beverly and Joey drove down to Seto's with their baggage, picking up Ryou and Bakura along the way. Yami and Yugi lived on the other side of town, Seto, Mai and Mokuba in between. Aura lived across from the mansion. As soon as everyone was there, the butler loaded bags into the lime and they left for the dining room.

            "Where are we staying."

            Beverly glanced sideways.

            "Chateau Versailles Montreal**,**why do you ask Seto?"

            "Just wondering."

            He stared at his plate.

            "…Do you have reservations?"

            "Yes. One of the best hotels, best suites they have. Happy?"

            "Yeah."

            The table grew silent and Yugi became uncomfortable.

            "Well, were are we going?"

            "LaRonde, to visit a friend of mine, that I'm sure you'll all like, the Olympic Stadium, downtown, including Chinatown if you want to, and the famous Royal Canadian Dueling arena (added for the purposes of this story)."

            A ring sounded and Mokuba skidded to the intercom.

            "Yup?"

            "Sir, it's time to leave."

            "Ok, thanks Robert. We'll be right there."

            "Yes Sir."

            Mokuba shut it off and turned to the others, Aura already by his side.

            "Ready?"

            Everybody stood up and followed the two giddy 14-year-olds.

~*~*~*~*~

            The lime parked and an assorted group of duelist exited. The driver pilled the Kaiba bags, including Mai's and Aura's, onto a car and gave it to Seto, who insisted that they not be accompanied. Beverly placed Joey's and her own in the Key. (She'd learned a few tricks after having it so long.) Bakura carried Ryou and his on another cart, and Yugi rolled his own around. Yami looked around and decided he was glad he didn't need any.

            "Yami, quit making faces."

            Yugi smiled at him and made a face.

            "Yugi, quit being ironic."

            Yami smirked and faced Yugi, who took a step towards him.

            "Yami, quit telling me what to do."

            Yami took a couple steps.

            "Really, look who's talking."

            Yugi giggled and closed the distance between them.

            "Yeah, you."

            Yami leaned in and they started kissing. Bakura looked around at everyone's disinterested looks.

            "I'm guessing this has happened before."

            "Yeah, no kidding. They call it a lover's quarrel. I don't think so."

            Mai rolled her eyes and looked back.

            "Hey, you two! We should be moving. If you just wanted to 'have fun,' you could have just stayed home. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get moving again."

            Yami and Yugi separated and grinned at her, one innocently and apologetically, the other malicious. Everyone but Ryou and Bakura sighed and shook their heads at the puzzle masters' antics.

            "Can we just go now?"

            Most nodded and they started walking again.

            "Thank god private jets don't leave at a certain time, we'd be DEAD. But, mind you, *she glared at Yami and Yugi* there's only a 30 minute window it can stay out of the hangar. So HURRY UP."

            They sped up, Joey snickering when Beverly muttered that the first one to try starting a make-out session before they were in the air would be unconscious before they could say "let's duel." The rest of the walk was uneventful, except for when they got to the metal detector. The reader very much 'enjoyed' Yami and Yugi's buckles, and it took the guards a while to realize their detectors only beeped at the buckles, and that they were metal-colored. As a matter a fact, Bakura was still teasing the pharaoh about it, until Yami reminded him that at least he didn't beat up his hikari as proof of love for 4 years. It also caused Ryou to flinch and move against his darkness. He knew what a blow it was to Bakura to be reminded of his past actions.

            "It's ok. Like they say, forgive and forget."

            "Not in this case. No one's forgotten yet."

            Ryou took the tomb robber's hand.

            "Just don't worry about it. It shouldn't matter anymore."

            "It shouldn't, but it still does."

            Ryou sighed and bowed his head.

            "Why are you fighting me to keep something you don't want?"

            Bakura looked away.

            ""I'm sorry, hikari. I just…I don't know anymore."

            Ryou closed his eyes and vowed he would make Bakura's pain go away before break was over. It was quiet a while after that, until they entered a dimly lit, nearly empty corridor.

            "Beverly? Where are we going?"

            "To the ground."

            "Why?"

            "We have space, but the docking ports are made for huge planes. I only have a 20-passenger size plane, even though there are only 10 seats. Don't worry though. That doesn't include the cockpit. So we board with these small stair things, going through outside."

            "Oh well, you're the owner."

            She nodded and smiled. Outside, she walked over to a sleek, black plane, a middle-aged man standing near the stairs.

            "Solomon, nice to see you. How've you been?"

            "Fine, thank you. How's that nice young man I met last time?"

            "Ask him yourself."

            She smiled as the others walked up behind her.

            "'Lo Sol."

            "Hello, Joseph. How do you do?"

            "I'm fine, thanks."

            "And who might they be?"

            Beverly went through.

            "This is Aura. She lives across from Mokuba here. This is his brother, Seto."

            Solomon's eyes widened and Seto gave him a cool glance.

            "Yes, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

            Joey nudged the staring pilot put of his stupor, while Beverly rolled her eyes and continued.

            "This is Mai. This is Yugi, Yami, ummm….TR[1] *Bakura glared at her* and this is Ryou. Ry, Solomon does archeology in his very frequent spare time and is English. He went to the same University as your father and I think they've worked together."

            Solomon smiled at the white-haired boy.

            "Is your last name Bakura by any chance?"

            "Yes."

            "Ah, of course. Your father is very devoted to his work."

            Ryou smiled sadly.

            "I know."

            "He never mentioned he had a son though."

            "I'm not surprised…"

            The older man noticed Bakura's eyes narrow and send daggers at him, so he hastily decided to change the subject.

            "Well, it's time to go. All aboard."

            They placed their baggage on a rack mounting into the belly of the plane and climbed the stairs. When everything (and everyone) was in, both hatches were closed and the staircase was moved away, they all sat in the large, comfortable seats that were scattered for floor space and readied themselves for departure.

            "Well, here we go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: One step closer. I'm still writing about the plane ride, but trying to get back to focusing on Ryou and Bakura without jumping suddenly. I like the sweet scene in the next chapter, but unless you can drag it out of my muses, which won't happen, you better get a lot of people to review. It'll get put up faster that way. 

[1] I called Bakura TR (Tomb Raider) because Solomon knows Bakura as a last name.


End file.
